


Queen of Amber

by MALLR4TS



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Forbidden Love, Knights of Ren - Freeform, Reader is a Knight of Ren, Ren is your Master, Slow Burn, Starkiller Base (Star Wars), Training, will add tags as I go along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALLR4TS/pseuds/MALLR4TS
Summary: You're soon to complete your training, finally earning yourself the title of Knight of Ren. Your Master, Kylo himself, relocates you to StarKiller Base to train by his side, but you become distracted at the sight of your Masters enemy, the bases General.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Reader, Armitage Hux/You
Kudos: 20





	Queen of Amber

**Author's Note:**

> ugh I just LOVE the idea of being a knight of ren that ends up fancying hux and having to hide it from kylo. ive had this fic idea for... years..? and now im finally writing it >:) 
> 
> Tumblr is @MALLR4TS

  
The depths of space can feel so cold and empty, a vast plain of darkness, the light from the stars barely bright enough to draw away that feeling of nothingness. In some ways, it is peaceful, having a void so large and empty, but that feeling can be often be interpreted as deeper emotions: loneliness, numbness, isolation, etc.  
Those feelings are regular to you, or were, up until you found your calling in the galaxy and followed it through. Either you were in the right place at the right time, or you were bound to be discovered sooner or later. That's what you told yourself when it first happened, all those years ago.

Some might call you a Sith, an out-dated term but one that still fits, like your favourite pair of well-worn boots. The term molds comfortably around you, engulfing you in the power that short word has; you've seen the way people shiver at the word alone, so think how they'd react when they finally meet one?

However, Sith wasn't the right term for you, and your Master, Kylo Ren, had told you this many times before. You were a Knight, or you're going to be, once your training is complete. Snoke had heard your calling through the force many years ago, ordering Kylo to find you and bring you back to him; you were a child back then, your planet stuck in the middle of a war, your parents had vanished amongst the smoke and you'd been pulled to safety by Kylo himself.

At first, you were reluctant; you were scared and alone, isolated, mourning the loss of your family and home, just like the stars. But Snoke and Master Ren had been so kind to you, despite not being able to see Rens facial expressions, and despite Snoke being nothing more than a hologram. You'd discovered his real form very few times, usually trailing in the background whenever Master Ren was called to meet him face to face, and you knew that it would one day be you speaking directly to Snoke, when your time is ready.

  
But for now, you find yourself on board a ship, finally docking on StarKiller Base. You've heard about this base for years, though you've never been on it, always occupied with your own tasks and training. Master Ren had recently been ordered to move here, which essentially meant packing his favourite cloaks and trusty light saber; he was one of the top dogs, being forced to share the base with a General that you're yet to meet.

Master Ren has vented to many times before about said General. Yes, you two got along well, thought your status still stands as Master and Knight, or 'knight in training', as Master Ren always called you. His other Knights wouldn't bother with the longer name, simply calling you their Knight, or Sister on the occasion that they were being welcoming; they're a polite bunch, ruthless and bloodthirsty, but still your family. You haven't seen them in some time, busy with their own missions, just as you are busy with yours.

  
You let out a deep sigh through the drone of your helmet as you stand, watching the ships hatch be lowered, welcoming you onto the foreign base. As always, your Troopers exit first, followed by their Commander, and then yourself. Master Ren is waiting for you, stood with his arms by his side, fists clenched, eyes clearly watching you despite his face being covered. You've seen him without his helmet a few times but only in recent years; he never took it off when you were young, probably not wanting to show how young he was too, only a few years older than you but his skills and strength said otherwise.

You approach your Master, your cloak dancing behind you as you walk, your attire as dark and edgy as your Masters; he'd picked out your original outfit, through you'd changed a few elements of it throughout the years, adding your own flair to it the more yourself and your abilities grew. You know by now that you're close to completing your training, and you personally think you should have completed it long ago, but your Master continues to cling onto you, telling Snoke over and over that you're not ready, despite his words and pleads.

Maybe Master Ren has something in store for you?

  
"Master Ren," you greet him, your head nodding softly as he repeats the gesture.

"How was your trip?" he questions.

"The usual," you reply.

"Boring? Master Ren suggests.

"Mhmm," you hum in agreement.

Master Ren begins to walk, his head slowly turning away from yours before looking forward, his usual body language for when he wants you to follow. "I'll be giving you a tour of the base later this evening, we have a meeting to attend to first, another petty one where the Commanders scream at each other because they're not progressing fast enough."

"I thought you ruled this base with an iron fist?" you prod. Master Ren looks at you briefly as he walks, and you overhear the exhale he lets out, a soft laugh.

"The General does, apparently, despite them being behind schedule for almost a week now. I plan on stepping in soon if he continues to fail our progress," Master Ren replies.

"I'm surprised you haven't stepped in already."

"Snoke has ordered me to keep out of it..." Master Ren admits, and you don't doubt that Snoke has had to lecture him again about his... temper tantrums.

  
Master Ren continues to lead you down an array of corridors, the workers practically leaping out of the way; you can sense the fear on them, trembling at the sight of your Master, and even more so at you. The sight of Master Ren alone is enough to make anybody fear for their life, but two Knights? You're surprised nobody has dropped dead in fright, as entertaining as that would be.

The room is already full of Commanders by the time you arrive; they're quick to stand, welcoming Master Ren as he enters, their eyes watching as Master Ren takes his usual place at one end of the table. Master Ren doesn't bother sitting, he never does, he claims it's not intimidating for a Knight to be sat down amongst 'commoners', but you'd enjoy being able to rest your legs for a few minutes. You stand diagonally behind him, sensing the fear in the workers, noticing the way they try their best not to stare.

"Sit," is all Master Ren has to say. You watch the Commanders go to take their seats, only to jump up seconds later as a stranger enters the room.

Master Ren instantly turns to look at you. 'That's him,' he tells you through the force before turning his head back around and facing forward. You know exactly who your Master is on about, the man that's caused him so much hassle during the years that they've been 'working together.' It seems the General has spent most of his life on his base, and you're surprised you've only just met him now.

He's a little shorter than your Master, his fiery hair slicked back and glued into place, with perfectly shaped side burns and not a single piece of stubble on his structured face. He doesn't look very intimidating, not a man you'd expect people to fear, nor follow, but you're eager to see what layers there are to his persona. He's already glaring at your Master as he goes to take his seat, pulling out the chair but then suddenly stopping. His eyes trail over to you and his brows are quick to furrow, almost looking at you in disgust.

"Not another one," The General speaks, and you can sense the frustration radiating off him.

"That's not a polite way to greet one of your Commanders," Master Ren replies... Wait, Commander? It seems the General has the same question on the tip of his tongue.

"Commander?" is all he asks.

"Commander," Master Ren nods in agreement. "Has Snoke not given you the memo? My Knight here is to complete her training whilst on StarKiller Base. She has the role of Commander until her training is complete, then she will take the Knight status and join my ranks."

"One of you is enough work as it is. I don't need two-" The General's sentence is cut off, his mouth is hanging open and his throat beginning to twitch. You know what your Master is doing, and you look down to see his hand in an arched positioned, as if he's choking the General.

"Master," you butt-in. He chokes him for a few seconds more before relaxing his hand; Master Ren doesn't turn any of his attention to you, ignoring the Generals gulps for air as he finally sits down at his place on the table.

"Shall we begin?" Master Ren suggests.

  
The meeting goes on just as you'd expect - boring and heated, fingers being pointed and accusations flying across the room. Your Master had barely spoken during it, but you knew he was smiling under his mask at the chaos, watching the General bark at everyone, his face turning as red as his hair as he manged to pull his Commanders back into line.

You didn't speak a word, you had no need to, and you didn't say much as Master Ren showed you around a few important parts of the base. Your tour then ended at your quarters, just down the hallway from your Masters. He had said his goodbye before leaving you to it, letting you finally unmask in the isolation of your new room. You spent the night unpacking, trying to find some form of comfort in your new home.

Hopefully, this base will soon feel like a home.. 


End file.
